Dormir sobre nubes rosas
by Lulufma
Summary: Su camino a convertirse en un gran ninja médico se empezaba a trazar en paralelo al camino del primer amor. [MitsuSaku - One Sided]
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece, es creación de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

" _ **Dormir sobre nubes rosas"**_

* * *

.

 _No sabía qué hacer ante un escenario como ese, sin techo, ni paredes, ni suelo, todo era negro e incluso empezaba a sentir náuseas de lo desorientado que se encontraba._

 _A la altura de sus pies aparecen dos ojos saltones del tamaño de su cabeza, cuyas pupilas horizontales rebotan dentro de los iris amarillos. Del suelo emerge un enorme sapo, el cual estira su lengua de manera violenta rozando su mejilla y agitando sus rebeldes cabellos. Todo sucede muy rápido: el animal se traga el cuerpo delgado de una niña casi tan pálida como él._

 _El suelo bajo sus pies empieza a temblar, y de un fuerte remezón, surge de la tierra la cabeza de una serpiente que despega hacia arriba sin detenerse; puede distinguir en su mandíbula, mechones de cabello rubio ondeando con el viento._

 _El terror se apodera de su cuerpo, retrocede dos pasos y cae, acaba de reconocer a ambas personas que acababan de ser tragadas por esos enormes animales. Frente a él, un camino pegajoso, brillante y transparente, lo guía hacia la única luz del espacio donde se encuentra._

 **(…)**

Cuando Mitsuki despertó, no lo rodeaba ningún animal y la luz abría paso para dejar atrás las tinieblas y dar lugar a una mujer con rasgos parecidos a los de su compañera de equipo quien lo observaba con ojo clínico. La mujer se retiró los guantes y los dejó sobre una bandeja de metal, Mitsuki intentó levantarse pero un enfermero lo detuvo, ejerciendo un poco de presión sobre su pecho para devolverlo a la cama.

Los recuerdos de la batalla contra los hombres que irrumpieron el examen Chunin aparecieron de repente, alarmándolo. Se levantó como resorte y puso los pies en el suelo y, antes que la mujer y el enfermero pudiesen detenerlo, se aventó al suelo.

—Mitsuki, por favor, vuelve a la cama —pidió Shizune, quien le hacía señas al enfermero para que recogiera los tubos que se habían desprendido del cuerpo del muchacho.

—Necesito regresar —exigió Mitsuki, sosteniéndose de la pata de la cama.

Shizune, acostumbrada a tratar con adultos, no se consideraba capaz de hacerle frente a una rabieta infantil. ¿En esos casos debía de dejarlo en el suelo esperando que se tranquilizara o debía de someterlo y sedarlo sin su consentimiento? Suspiró pesadamente, sintiendo fuertes punzadas en el temporal de su cabeza.

—¿Quién está haciendo tanto escándalo?

La puerta de la habitación se abrió y una mujer de estatura media se acercó a él, mirándolo desde arriba con los puños descansando en cada lado de su cadera.

Era la mamá de Sarada, Sakura Uchiha.

El enfermero que ayudaba a Shizune se retiró sigilosamente, asustado, y la morena se limitó a masajearse la cabeza por el estrés que estaba padeciendo.

Sakura se agachó a la altura del niño y le tomó la mano, despegando sus dedos, uno por uno, de la pata de la cama. Él, que estaba tan débil, no opuso resistencia al sentir el duro tacto de la mujer sobre él. Ella no estaba vacilando como la señora de cabello negro, y por la reacción del enfermero, supo que debía tenerle cuidado. La mujer colocó un antebrazo por detrás de sus rodillas y con el otro brazo lo sostuvo de la espalda; en dos segundos estaba de nuevo en su cama y por alguna razón que desconocía, no se atrevió a tirarse de nuevo al suelo.

—Los niños no son mi fuerte —suspiró Shizune, cruzándose de brazos.

Sakura rio juguetonamente, a sabiendas que por esa razón, la otra discípula de Tsunade jamás había querido convertirse en madre. Dicen que las mascotas son otro tipo de hijos, pero para Shizune, Ton Ton no era más que su compañero, así que no podía considerar al gracioso cerdito como un hijo más; sin embargo, había hecho un gran trabajo cuando Sakura le había pedido cuidar a Sarada los días que tenía largas jornadas en el hospital.

La morena se retiró rumbo a la cafetería en busca de un café bien cargado.

—Sakura-san, necesito regresar al estadio —dijo sin titubeos.

Ella lo miró desde arriba, sonriéndole amablemente, mostrándose más accesible.

—Párate entonces —le dijo con una sonrisa, retándolo—, quiero ver si llegas a la puerta o te caes antes.

Mitsuki sopesó su propuesta un momento pero la desechó finalmente; lo único que iba a lograr era que la mujer se riera y lo cargara de nuevo de regreso a la cama. Tal vez, si intentaba el _senjutsu_ , podría lograr recuperar la movilidad de sus piernas; pero he ahí el problema, él no sentía ese chakra demoledor dentro de su cuerpo. La miró indiscreto, ella hablaba con mucha firmeza pero su rostro transmitía dulzura y paciencia; curiosa contradicción. La vio conectar los tubos y parches en su cuerpo, y cubrirlo con la sábana; por un momento pensó que ella, como kunoichi, lo entendería.

—No siento mi chakra —confesó, intentando ser cuidadoso con lo que decía.

Sakura lo miró paciente, mientras le limpiaba el sudor de la frente con un pañuelo rosa.

—Es normal, Mitsuki, te encontraron inconsciente. Utilizaron una técnica muy avanzada contra ti y drenaron todo tu chakra. Es cuestión de tiempo y de descanso para que lo recuperes.

—No, no entiende —contestó un poco altanero, ese no era el chakra al que se refería, pero como no podía arriesgarse, se explicó de otra manera—: Yo no pude proteger a Boruto, ya no puedo protegerlo.

Ella tomó asiento a su lado y Mitsuki vio por primera vez en el día un brillo diferente en sus ojos verdes. Sakura por su lado se enterneció al verlo desilusionado por no poder hacer nada; por un momento se recordó a sí misma, solo que en ese tiempo ella no hacía más que llorar y nadie apostaba nada por ella, Mitsuki, en cambio, ya presentaba un gran potencial, ella lo había visto luchar en el estadio y su nivel era muy superior al de ella de pequeña.

Sakura suavizó su expresión y explicó:

—Entonces debes hacerte fuerte. Esta vez no pudiste protegerlo pero para la próxima batalla estarás listo, Boruto también, y lucharán juntos. Lo primordial es que encuentres tu fortaleza. Siempre habrá una forma de proteger a los seres que amamos. Yo, por ejemplo, curo personas. Soy un soporte —concluyó Sakura y con una dulce sonrisa, añadió—: me gusta serlo.

Mitsuki la observó conmovido, contagiándose un poco del optimismo de la mujer.

—Debió ser duro ser compañera del Hokage y de Sasuke-san.

Sakura lo miró gratamente sorprendida al notar la madurez con que ese niño le contestaba. Definitivamente era un chico especial.

—Durísimo, pero estoy contenta con lo que he logrado —explicó orgullosa de sí misma recordando su doloroso pasado. Tras verse sorprendida por el niño de mirada profunda, agregó—: y ahora curo niños inquietos que creen que pueden salvar amigos en ese estado.

Mitsuki le devolvió la sonrisa cómplice, pero esta no le duró mucho porque la preocupación regresó a su rostro en un santiamén.

—Boruto está bien, cariño —comentó Sakura, omitiendo la parte en la que el niño intrépido había seguido a su esposo para rescatar a su padre.

Consciente de que tenía muchos otros pacientes por atender, Sakura colocó una mano sobre la frente pálida y fría del menor e inició su trabajo final.

—No me duerma, por favor —dijo Mitsuki al percatarse del cálido chakra que se posaba sobre su frente e ingresaba disimuladamente en su cabeza.

—Solo te estoy relajando, para que…

Las palabras de Sakura se volvieron inentendibles, su rostro se difuminaba en pinceladas pasteles, y de su figura borrosa, resaltaban sus ojos verdes como dos destellos de luz.

Rosada mentirosa.

* * *

.

Sakura movía en círculos la cuchara dentro de su taza llena de café distraídamente, cuando escuchó el timbre de la puerta retumbar la casa y sus pensamientos. Se levantó de su asiento con pereza, ajustándose la bata de felpa que arrastraba sin cuidado sobre su piso limpio.

Era domingo y lo único que esperaba era poder descansar en su casa sola porque su marido estaba de viaje y su hija se había quedado a dormir en la casa de su mejor amiga.

Sarada empezaba a independizarse y eso le dolía cada vez que lo recordaba. Sarada siempre iba a ser su bebé, así tuviera cuarenta años y vistiera la capa de Hokage. También había pensado seriamente en tener otro hijo, tema que iba a conversar con Sasuke cuando este retornara a la aldea.

Abrió la puerta sin ninguna expectativa, pero cuando vio al compañero de su hija parado frente a ella, sus ojos se abrieron de más y sus labios se despegaron de la sorpresa.

La última vez que había visto al muchacho había sido en el hospital, una semana atrás, después del incidente con los Otsutsukis.

Mitsuki le sonreía calmadamente, tendiéndole una rosa que había ocultado en la manga de su túnica la cual le quedaba grande.

—Buenos días, Sakura-sama —saludó el pequeño mientras ella tomaba con cuidado la flor de entre sus pálidos dedos —. Vine a pedirle que me acepte como su discípulo.

Sus ojos verdes relucieron como esmeraldas como siempre ocurría cada vez que alguien reconocía sus habilidades. Sentirse útil, reconocida y admirable siempre había sido su deseo más oculto, y que un niño lo hiciera, la conmovía al punto de las lágrimas.

El camino a ser el mejor ninja médico había empezado para Mitsuki.

:_:

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

 **N/A:** Al fin pude publicar esto adhjna me siento mejor, un peso menos en mis pendientes.

He de aclarar que como dice el resumen, es One Side (amor unilateral); no quiero escribir shota ni infidelidad. No me apetece. Por ahora :0

Esta mini historia (5 capítulos) vendría a ser un _What if?_ , porque Pierrot es bien puto y no le dará protagonismo a la waifu.

¿A alguien le interesará? ;B


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece, es creación de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

" _ **Dormir sobre nubes rosas"**_

* * *

.

La flor que sostenía entre sus dedos giraba de lado a lado debido al nerviosismo que le había provocado la propuesta del niño de la Aldea del Sonido.

El niño en cuestión, apenas y lo conocía. Sabía que era compañero de equipo de su hija pero fuera de ello, Sakura solo lo había visto un par de veces: en el cumpleaños de Sarada, en la escuela cerca a su hija debido a que pertenecían al mismo equipo y recientemente en el hospital, cuando había sido atacado por los Otsutsuki.

Pero Sakura no podía mentirse a sí misma y debía admitir que la propuesta de aquel niño había llamado poderosamente su atención. Ofertas de esa clase había recibido muchas, algunos estudiantes le habían pedido ser sus pupilos y ella se había negado porque consideraba que no debía dar preferencia a ninguno que participara en el taller de Ninjutsu médico. Por otro lado, Mitsuki era hijo de Orochimaru, no tenía mucho sentido que el niño se interesara en la medicina cuando podía inclinarse por los experimentos como su inmortal progenitor. Además, ¿qué podía enseñarle ella a aquel niño tan habilidoso? Torció los labios de lado a lado, la inseguridad haciendo presencia en su cuerpo.

—¿Estás seguro de lo que dices? Si es por lo que te dije ese día en el hospital, solo quería que encontraras tu propia forma de proteger a…

—Estoy seguro, Sakura-sama, déjeme intentarlo —interrumpió Mitsuki, elegantemente—. Si no soy digno de ser su discípulo le agradeceré que me lo hiciera saber, no quiero hacerle perder el tiempo, pero al menos déjeme intentarlo.

La flama en su interior empezó a renacer y a agitarse rebeldemente mientras ella luchaba porque no se extendiera. Cuidar de su casa, de su hija y del hospital, ¿le alcanzaría el tiempo? No quería descuidar ninguno de los tres, en especial a Sarada, le aterrorizaba la idea de que los sentimientos de soledad y desconfianza volvieran a apoderarse de ella. Antes que naciera, Sakura se había prometido que no dejaría que la maldición de los Uchiha alcanzara a su hija.

—¿Conoces a Kabuto, el director del orfanato? Solía trabajar con tu padre, estoy segura que él…

—Usted es la directora del hospital, no debería existir persona que sepa más de jutsu médico que usted, ¿o me equivoco? —contestó Mitsuki—. Ese día en el hospital… me motivó a perfeccionarme en el ninjutsu médico. Quiero ser discípulo de la mejor, Sakura-sama.

Fue como un pequeño zape en su frente, un golpe carente de dolor y con la habilidad necesaria para despertarla del pesimismo en que se había enfundado. Sabía que debía cruzar los límites que se había autoimpuesto, ya era madre y dirigía un hospital, ¿por qué no ser también una maestra como lo fue Tsunade con ella?

¿O acaso estaba subestimándose a sí misma? ¡Claro que podía enseñarle jutsus interesantes a ese niño, muchos más que su progenitor Orochimaru! Podía ser una buena maestra, podía ser la mejor de todas. Les ganaría a Naruto y a Sasuke, quienes entrenaban a Sarada y Boruto, respectivamente. Le dejaría su legado a aquel menudo niño de aspecto enfermizo. Ella era capaz, claro que sí. Su yo interno saltó enérgica con el puño levantado y exclamando una maldición.

—Te enseñaré todo lo que sé si pasas una prueba—dijo, tomándolo de los hombros y con una encendida determinación en la mirada—, pero primero déjame preparar la clase.

Ese día Mitsuki aprendió algo nuevo de su (casi) maestra: la señora Uchiha era toda una _nerd_.

 **(…)**

.

* * *

Mitsuki llegó puntual a la casa de los Uchiha, incluso cinco minutos antes a la hora pactada. Sakura lo recibió entusiasmada, guiándolo hasta el sótano donde lo esperaba un pizarrón, una estantería repleta de libros y una mesa con químicos y plantas. Se sentó en el único banco disponible, encontrándose con una libreta que llevaba por título _"El camino a ser el mejor ninja médico"_.

A eso se le llamaba preparación.

—Mitsuki-kun —llamó su atención golpeando la pizarra—, abre el primer capítulo, hoy aprenderemos sobre control de chakra. Al final de la clase te explicaré sobre la prueba.

Y lo que prometió ser las siguientes dos horas más aburridas en la vida de cualquier estudiante, en realidad fueron las dos horas más interesantes que pudo haber pasado aprendiendo. En efecto, fue una clase preparada, Sakura no solamente repetía de memoria lo que decía en los libros, también usaba ejemplos para demostrar las teorías y contaba sus experiencias motivándolo a tener las suyas propias.

—Supongo que el control de chakra ya te enseñaron en la academia. Yo te enseñaré a transmitirlo a otras personas como método de sanación.

Mitsuki asintió con la cabeza, interesado en los conocimientos que adquiriría con la mujer de apariencia frágil pero de puños fuertes, sin embargo, la clase fue interrumpida por unos pasos cada vez más sonoros y una femenina voz conocida por ambos y cuya dueña bajaba por las escaleras sigilosamente.

—Mamá, deja de aburrir a Mitsuki.

Ambos miraron hacia la niña que se había plantado a mitad de los escalones.

—Es una clase entretenida —respondió él, con su sonrisa característica.

Mitsuki notó cómo su maestra colocaba las manos en ambos lados de la cadera y por su rostro supo que estaba preparando algún comentario mordaz.

—Pensé que estarías entrenando con Naruto aprendiendo el arte de sellar papeles en menos de una hora —respondió Sakura sagazmente.

—¡Todos los entrenamientos con el Séptimo son importantes! —chilló Sarada, acomodándose los lentes intentando ocultar su vergüenza—. Solo bajaba a preguntarte si estabas ocupada para preparar el almuerzo, para hacerlo yo.

La señora Uchiha llevó una de sus manos a la cabeza cuando vio el reloj de pared.

—Dios, ya es mediodía —exclamó, acomodando el libro que tenía en la mano sobre el escritorio—. Voy a subir a preparar el almuerzo. Mitsuki quédate a leer esto, cuando lo termines empezará tu prueba.

Mitsuki la vio abrir la nevera y sacar de allí un pescado que duplicaba el tamaño de su cabeza.

—Bien, tienes que revivirlo —explicó ella como si se tratara de la misión más simple del mundo.

Mitsuki estuvo a punto de preguntarle cómo hacerlo pero calló porque estaba seguro que lograría hacerlo, después de todo tenía el libro y estaba confiado que con solo seguir los pasos metódicamente conseguiría hacerlo. Sakura Uchiha aceptaría ser su maestra ese mismo día.

Antes de subir las escaleras, Sakura hizo un sello con la mano el cual Mitsuki identificó como una invocación sencilla. Cuando el humo que generaba el jutsu se esparció, Mitsuki se sorprendió gratamente por la aparición de una pequeña y regordeta babosa blanca.

—Katsuyu-sama, vigila que no haga trampa, por favor.

Ambos, invocación y niño, observaron a la mujer marcharse por las escaleras y una vez solos, la pequeña babosa fue la primera en hablar:

—¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Mistuki sonrió ante su voz tan femenina, era linda.

—Mitsuki.

El pequeño molusco arrastró su cuerpo por el escritorio hasta posicionarse en el centro, donde pudiera tener mejor vista y olfato del niño de quien ya había memorizado su aroma.

—De acuerdo, _Mitsuki-chan_ , puedes empezar.

El joven aprendiz abrió el libro y… no entendió.

 **(…)**

.

* * *

Para cuando Sakura terminó de cocinar, encontró en su sótano una réplica de escena de película de terror: el suelo, la vestimenta y el rostro de Mitsuki estaban manchados de carmesí.

—No sé qué pasó —murmuró el niño anonadado.

El pescado en la mesa estaba deshecho y cuando se acercó a limpiar, tuvo que alzar el pie, asqueada, debido a que había pisado restos de animal que estaban esparcidos por el suelo.

El suelo que había tardado horas en limpiar para ambientarlo como un salón de estudios estaba hecho un desastre.

—Estás bombeando demasiado chakra —explicó calmada, luego de recuperarse del shock, verificando el estado del pescado—. Prioriza el ritmo no la cantidad, el chakra debe fluir con total armonía, no lo olvides.

Mitsuki concentró de nuevo su chakra en la palma de las manos pero fue en vano, el chakra apenas y se desprendía de él; Sakura pudo notar que sus manos temblaban debido al sobreesfuerzo que estaba realizando para sorprenderla.

—No desesperes, no debe ser para hoy.

—Pero usted dijo…

—Mi prueba no es para hoy, es una tarea ardua y larga, eres libre de abandonarla si así lo deseas —. Sakura le sonrió, inyectándole la confianza que necesitaba. Él le correspondió la sonrisa, confirmando así que seguiría allí hasta que ese bendito pez volviera a la vida—. Creo que accidentalmente estás inyectando el chakra a las venas y por eso el corazón explota. Mírame…

El rostro de su futura maestra se iluminó debido al chakra que sus manos emanaban con el fin de restaurar la vida del animal. En su rostro no había preocupación, ni siquiera se notaba el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo, solo seriedad y tranquilidad, como si se tratara de una curación de alguna herida superficial.

Mitsuki era consciente que la mamá de Sarada es una de las mujeres más bellas de la aldea -y no la consideraba la más bonita porque aún le faltaba por conocer a mitad de la población-, pero verla en su hábitat de ninja médico, desenvolviéndose con facilidad en lo que era su pasión, hacía que su belleza se multiplicara al punto de perder la concentración en su tarea y solo enfocarse en su bello rostro.

—¿Viste? —preguntó ella, ajena a la auscultación al que fue sometida por sus curiosos ojos.

El joven aspirante despertó de su ensoñación por el incesante movimiento que realizaba el pez, el cual se agitaba en busca de agua.

—¿A usted también le pasó lo mismo? Digo, ¿falló tantas veces como yo?

—No, claro que no. Mis pescados ni siquiera se movían, era como si no hiciera nada en absoluto cuando desgastaba todo mi chakra en ellos. Pensaba que lo estaba haciendo mal o que no tenía el chakra suficiente. Me desmayaba incluso.

Sakura tomó el borde de su mandil y lo acercó al rostro del muchacho para limpiarle la sangre que empezaba a secarse. Rio para sus adentros, luego lo haría limpiar el sótano.

—Puedes volver a intentarlo mañana; ahora vamos a almorzar.

Al mes de haber empezado el entrenamiento, el pescado de dos kilos saltaba angustioso entre los delgados brazos de Mitsuki. La mujer sonrió genuinamente, orgullosa de que él haya superado su valla de tres meses que demoró en transformar un pescado en pez.

Ese día Sakura aprendió algo nuevo de su flameante alumno: Mitsuki tenía demasiado talento por explotar.

:_:

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

 **N/A:** Estaba haciendo la estructura de esta historia porque para acabar un fanfic siempre necesito una guía y calculando… más o menos serían como 6 capítulos. ¡Gracias por el apoyo!

Disculpen la demora, ahora ya me desocupé así que estaré más pendiente con las actualizaciones.

Saludos :B


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece, es creación de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

" _ **Dormir sobre nubes rosas"**_

* * *

.

Tres meses habían transcurrido desde el día en que Sakura había aceptado a Mitsuki como su discípulo y por el momento, eso podría estar en el top cinco de las mejores decisiones tomadas en su vida. Porque diablos, ¡adoraba a ese muchacho! Tan inteligente, educado, servicial y con gran inclinación por el aprendizaje. Verlo combinar químicos, colocar una mano sobre su mentón pensando en la mezcla correcta, revisar sus apuntes; todo ello solo le provocaba una sola cosa a Sakura: tener otro hijo.

—¡Hey! ¡Mitsuki, mira esto!

Dos pares de ojos, verdes y ámbares, se reflejaron en los tubos de ensayos que contenían el veneno creado por ambos. La lección sobre venenos definitivamente debía estar entre los temas favoritos de Mitsuki, justo por debajo de la anatomía humana. El fluido violáceo se movió dentro del tubo, como si cobrara vida propia, violento y serpenteando como si buscara romper el vidrio.

—Increíble —susurró él contra su reflejo.

Sakura le sonrió cálidamente y por un momento Mitsuki dejó que su mente lo engañara y lo hiciera creer que tenía un verdadero hogar. Durante los últimos meses, los días solitarios en su habitación habían sido reemplazados por tardes —y a veces días completos— en la casa de los Uchiha, a veces a solas con su maestra y en la mayoría acompañados de su hija, Sarada, quien no se animaba a interferir cuando se encontraban entrenando.

Desde el día en que estuvo internado en cuidados intensivos, Mitsuki supo que el destino de ambos estaba entrelazado; desde ese sueño premonitorio cuyo mensaje oculto lo descifró en sus días de descanso, mirando el techo y viendo nubes rosas en la superficie blanca. Si Naruto y Sasuke entrenaban a Sarada y Boruto, respectivamente; él debía ser entrenado por la tercera heroína de la Cuarta Guerra Ninja. Definitivamente Sakura Uchiha debía ser su luz, ella debía darle sentido a su existencia y motivarle a trazarse objetivos. Estaba tan seguro que no le consultó a nadie sobre su decisión y solo, cuando le dieron de baja del hospital, se había dirigido a la casa de los Uchiha para pedirle a la bella dama que se volviera su tutora.

Durante el primer mes de entrenamiento, Mitsuki se asombró de encontrar en aquella fuerte mujer algunas cosas en común como la pasión por el ninjutsu médico y la facilidad para el estudio. Al segundo mes le sorprendió aún más descubrir que aquella mujer de cabello rosa y rostro dulce tendía mucho a maldecir y decir groserías, que no era muy buena en las artes culinarias y que se ofuscaba con facilidad cuando algo no salía bien, pero conocer sus desaciertos solo le dio más confianza a revelar también los suyos, escucharla maldecir y reír después de disculparse lo hacía sentir más cercano a ella. A esas alturas podía regodearse de que tenía un fuerte nexo cómplice con su maestra.

Sakura era una nerd investigadora y él un buen asistente; ella tenía un carácter fuerte y abrazador, él era serio y controlado; ella tenía demasiada experiencia en la vida y él recién empezaba a vivirla. Para el tercer mes, todo estaba demasiado claro en la cabeza de Mitsuki: eran el uno para el otro. La dupla ganadora. El dúo médico invencible. La pareja…

—Sakura, ya está el almuerzo.

Tan sigiloso como apareció en el sótano para anunciar que la comida estaba lista, Sasuke Uchiha desapareció de la misma forma, apenas escuchado por el muchacho y por su mujer. Mitsuki dejó pasar que el señor Uchiha no hubiera dicho su nombre pero Sakura no, quien dirigiéndole una sonrisa apenada le dijo que lo acompañara a almorzar.

Y claro que Mitsuki estaría en la mesa familiar, así el señor Uchiha se esforzara por reducir su existencia a nada.

 **…**

* * *

Sí, había ignorado al niño a propósito y sí, también sabía que su actitud había sido demasiado infantil.

Cuando Sasuke Uchiha regresó a su hogar luego de algunos meses de haber estado fuera, no esperó encontrar en su casa al experimento de Orochimaru vistiendo un mandil rosa y sosteniendo una bandeja repleta de galletas recién sacadas del horno. Definitivamente, una de las imágenes más bizarras vistas por sus ojos y eso que había viajado por cada rincón del universo.

Sarada difuminó sus recuerdos cuando llegó con los platos y cubiertos a servir la mesa.

—¿Tu madre sigue siendo maestra de ese niño raro?

La niña lo miró de soslayo mientras doblaba las servilletas.

—Su nombre es Mitsuki, papá —respondió Sarada, con ojos entrecerrados—. Mit-su-ki —deletreó hastiada, consciente que su padre sabía su nombre y solo lo ignoraba por molestar—. Y sí, ya sabes cómo es mamá cuando se obsesiona con algo.

Terca como una mula, respondió Sasuke en su mente, mientras por fuera solo afirmaba lo dicho por su hija acompañado de un gesto torcido en los labios.

En el momento en que Sarada sirvió el último plato, maestra y alumno aparecieron en el comedor como dos rayos de luces emergiendo del sótano. De Sakura podría considerarlo normal ya que siempre tenía ese aura primaveral de cuento de hadas pero sinceramente no recordaba a ese niño tan iluminado como lo veía ahora. De hecho lo recordaba pálido y con un aire de misterio a su alrededor como su ' _padre_ '.

Para ambos morenos no pasó por alto el gesto que tuvo Mitsuki con Sakura al acercarle la silla para que se sentara. Incómodos por los ojos oscuros que taladraban sus cuerpos, Mitsuki fue el primero en romper el incómodo silencio… solo para volverlo más incómodo.

—Ah, lo siento Sarada.

Mitsuki se acercó rápidamente a ella, pero Sarada se sentó (con algo de rudeza) antes que él llegara a su sitio.

—No, está bien, déjalo así.

El almuerzo transcurrió como cualquier otro día en que Sasuke retornaba a casa: todas las preguntas enfocadas exclusivamente en él y él, cuyos labios no habían sido creados para hablar, respondía con monosílabos y en ocasiones se esforzaba por darle una mejor respuesta a su hija.

—Está delicioso, cariño. Muchas gracias por el almuerzo.

Sasuke asintió con la cabeza mientras Sarada se desvivía en halagos para su padre, entonces Mitsuki consideró correcto también dar su veredicto.

—Está realmente delicioso. Tiene un gran talento culinario, señor Uchiha.

Mitsuki no tenía la necesidad de comer pero tenía el sentido del gusto desarrollado como cualquier otro humano, es por ello que podía felicitar la sazón de incluso alguien adverso para él. También debía admitir que el señor Uchiha tenía mucha mejor sazón que su maestra, quien constantemente le gustaba agregar vitaminas a su comida las cuales volvían más amargos los alimentos.

Sasuke sin embargo, le devolvió el halago con una mirada quieta y carente de emociones.

—Papá dice gracias —intervino Sarada con humor, y para empeorar el pésimo humor del hombre, Sakura apañó a su hija con una risa discreta.

Una vez concluido el almuerzo, Sakura se ofreció a lavar los platos y acto seguido, tanto ella como Mitsuki procedieron a recoger los platos. Sasuke iba a llevar su plato a la cocina pero el brazo de Mitsuki fue más rápido, el cual se estiró desde su sitio para tomar el plato y luego encogerse hasta alcanzar una medida normal.

Sasuke le iba a reprender por su acto -algo como que debía pedir permiso para tomar su plato acompañado de una fría mirada-, pero Sarada lo asaltó con millones de preguntas sobre su viaje y su estancia en el hogar.

Lo vio desaparecer por la cocina con su típica sonrisa amable; tendría que ubicarlo después.

 **…**

* * *

Sakura terminó de pasar la camiseta por su cuello para por fin, luego de segundos de sentirse descaradamente observada, enfocarse en su mirón. En otras ocasiones se habría sentido sexy, atractiva y excitada ante la mirada que su marido le dirigía al cambiarse; pero esta no era de esas ocasiones, muy por el contrario, se había sentido intimidada y ese poder que Sasuke tenía de transmitir con sus ojos todas sus emociones le ponía la piel de gallina.

—¿Qué pasa? —le preguntó mientras retiraba el cubrecama para acostarse a su lado.

Sasuke, quien miraba el techo, ladeó un poco su rostro para contestarle a Sakura quien lo observaba de frente.

—Quiero saber si eres consciente que estás entrenando al experimento de Orochimaru.

—Mitsuki no tiene nada que ver con Orochimaru.

Ella tenía la frente arrugada y los labios torcidos. Definitivamente, tal cual lo había dicho Sarada, Sakura se había entercado con el chico.

—¿Te has puesto a pensar la posibilidad que sea Orochimaru tras el Sharingan?

Su ceño se frunció aún más y las comisuras de los labios tiraron más hacia abajo.

—Mitsuki y Sarada son amigos, Sasuke —respondió ella al instante—. Además, no creas que no tengo mis ojos puestos en él. Mitsuki siempre está conmigo cuando está aquí y no ha demostrado ningún comportamiento negativo o sospechoso. Tengo todo bajo control, no me subestimes, por favor.

Sasuke exhaló fuertemente a propósito. Sakura pudo haber ganado esta vez pero el tiempo se encargaría de darle la razón y desenmascarar a ese niño que podía jurar, se trataba de un espía.

La mano de Sakura descansó sobre su pecho e inmediatamente calmó su agitada respiración producto del enojo. Miró su rostro y ella le sonreía cálidamente, acomodando su cabeza en su brazo. Cuando pensó que iba a ser una noche larga e interesante, Sakura lo sorprendió cerrando los ojos y relajándose a su lado. Él intentó despertarla dándole un beso en la frente, moviendo sus piernas que se encontraban entrelazadas e incluso doblando su adormecido brazo para alcanzar su cabello y acariciarlo; pero ninguna de estas señales que claramente invitaban a una noche de pasión, fueron lo suficientemente directas como para llamar la atención de Sakura. Hastiado tras ese golpe duro a su ego, Sasuke, quien sabía que su mujer solo dormitaba, acercó su rostro al de ella para acariciarlo con la nariz y rozar sus labios.

Sakura se removió en su sitio, soltando una risa corta y traviesa y se volvió a quedar quieta.

Mucho más malhumorado, Sasuke movió el brazo donde la cabeza de Sakura descansaba para poder tener otra manera de tocarla y espabilarla.

—Ahora no… —interrumpió Sakura sus intentos—los niños están durmiendo al lado.

—No te importó la última vez —le susurró Sasuke al oído.

Sasuke pudo notar que las orejas de Sakura se habían coloreado de un rojo intenso mas ella solo pegaba su rostro a su pecho para no darle la cara.

—Fue porque era tu última noche aquí —explicó con evidente nerviosismo—, además, ahora no solo es Sarada, Mitsuki está durmiendo al lado y tiene el sueño frágil. La verdad es que me da vergüenza que nos escuchen o sospechen.

Ese cuento que el cuarto de Mitsuki estaba siendo fumigado nunca se lo llegó a creer; para Sasuke solo se trataba de una excusa para quedarse a dormir en su casa y hacer quién sabe quién. Para mala suerte del niño, Sasuke también tenía el sueño ligero y los sentidos siempre alertas. Los deseos de satisfacer sus necesidades carnales pudieron más que sus ganas de discutir y calló todo lo que quería rebatirle.

—Me voy mañana —presionó entonces.

Sakura despegó su rostro de su cuerpo como resorte, mirándolo desde arriba, apoyando uno de sus codos contra el colchón.

—Solo has pasado un día aquí —susurró entre desilusionada y sorprendida.

—En realidad no debía hacer esta parada, Sakura.

Fue consciente que el ambiente se enfrió, incluso él ya no tenía tantas ganas de tener sexo esa noche. Ella solo lo contempló hasta que su muñeca empezó a dolerle por cargar con su propio peso. Sakura se recostó de nuevo sobre su brazo y descansó su mejilla sobre su pecho.

—Lo siento, cariño.

* * *

 **(…)**

* * *

Luego de aquella desastrosa noche, Sasuke partió temprano a la torre del Hokage a tratar algunos temas con su mejor amigo.

No le gustaba la idea de que alguien completamente ajeno a su círculo rodeara su casa y menos que compartiera tanto tiempo junto a su familia, es por ello que había tomado rápidamente una decisión tan importante que comprometía su misión.

Tocó la puerta de su casa, avergonzado. Debía conseguir una llave ya.

—¡Mamá, es papá! —gritó Sarada, emocionada— Tenías razón, no se había marchado.

Sakura se asomó de la cocina, seguido por el niño pálido. Ella se acercó sonriente y le tomó de la mano.

—No serías capaz de irte sin despedirte —susurró al tiempo que halaba su mano para alejarlo de la puerta—. Tengo listo tu almuerzo.

—Sakura —le habló con el mismo tono de voz, como si en su nombre descargara todas sus emociones—, no me voy a ir.

La sorpresa cayó como agua fría en todos los presentes. Sarada dio un grito de celebración y para sorpresa de todos, porque no era común verla demostrar sus sentimientos tan abiertamente, abrazó a su padre. La siguiente en emocionarse fue Sakura quien sonrió con mesura, recordando que la noche anterior Sasuke le había confesado que debía irse con urgencia e infiriendo que debía haber un asunto mayor detrás de todo eso como para que él haya tenido que quedarse.

El último en sonreír fue Mitsuki.

:_:

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

 **N/A:** Le salió el rival al Mitsuki :3 jaja ya ansiaba escribir esta parte.

Gracias por sus comentarios, me alegran el día :'D

Saludines :B


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece, es creación de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

" _ **Dormir sobre nubes rosas"**_

* * *

.

Uno de los pasatiempos favoritos de Mitsuki era caminar por las calles de Konoha acompañado de su maestra.

Le gustaba en particular que la gente -normalmente hostil- les mostraran sonrisas honestas, que la saludaran y él se sintiera orgulloso de ser su discípulo, que los niños (ex pacientes) se acercaran y los siguieran preguntándole por su día y ella a ellos por su recuperación, que los vendedores les regalaran un poco más de lo comprado y sobre todo que le regalasen paletas de fresa.

Mitsuki mira a su maestra y se pregunta si es éticamente correcto quererla para él solo. ¿Está bien querer permanecer siempre a su lado? Es egoísta, lo sabe, pero es lo que más anhela en el presente. No solo la admiraba por su labor y la pasión con la que se desenvolvía, quería que en un futuro la gente lo tratara de la misma forma, quería tener ese poder de ser confiable y admirado por todos. La mira y extraña los días en que se quedaba dormido en la biblioteca y ella lo arropaba, adoraba por sobre todo el detalle que su maestra tenía de no dejarlo solo y acompañarlo dormitando en el sofá viejo al lado de los estantes de libros.

El suspiro que se le escapa de los labios ocasiona que Sakura desvíe su mirada del camino para enfocarse en él, quien ligeramente avergonzado, le sonríe abiertamente. A veces no medía el tiempo en que su mirada se quedaba clavada en ella. Sabía que estaba mal, Boruto siempre se lo decía, _'es incómodo'_ , sin embargo, ella le correspondió la sonrisa.

A unos metros de llegar a su casa, Mitsuki era capaz de percibir la tensión que se desataría apenas los dos cruzaran la puerta.

Cuando entraron, Sakura saludó por ambos y él la acompañó hasta la mesa donde dejaron las bolsas pesadas de alimentos. Sasuke y Sarada descansaban en el mueble más grande de la sala principal, viendo en la televisión un documental sobre pingüinos.

Sarada se levantó de su sitio para correr hacia la mesa y buscar entre las bolsas algún dulce que su madre acostumbraba traer para comerlo.

—No puede ser —dijo Sakura angustiada, rebuscando entre las bolsas de compras— ¿Acaso olvidé el arroz en la tienda?

—No compró arroz, maestra; no lo anotó en la lista de compras. Pensé que aún le quedaba en la despensa —contestó Mitsuki, mostrando el pedazo de papel escrito con pésima caligrafía de médico.

Sakura empezó a darse pequeños golpes en su frente con los nudillos de los dedos repitiéndose a sí misma que era una tonta por haberlo olvidado.

' _¿Desde cuándo el onigiri se prepara sin arroz? ¡Cabeza dura, cabeza dura!'_

Mitsuki levantó su puño para imitar a su maestra pero Sarada lo detuvo a tiempo.

—Nosotros podemos ir, mamá —respondió Sarada quien tomó la manga de Mitsuki y lo haló hasta la salida—. Tal vez nos demoremos. _Diviértanse_.

Incluso Mitsuki, quien era ajeno a las palabras de doble sentido, pudo advertir el mensaje oculto tras las palabras de Sarada. Él solo se limitó a girar y esperar la aprobación de su maestra, pero su rostro avergonzado oculto por su mano y la rapidez (y fuerza) con que su compañera lo tiraba le impidieron reaccionar.

Para cuando Mitsuki pudo entender todo lo que había pasado en cuestión de segundos, ya estaban en el centro del pueblo, en medio de puestos de dulces y juguetes para niños.

—¿Por qué estamos yendo los dos? Bastaba con que uno solo fuera a comprar.

Sarada, quien caminaba tarareando una canción bastante popular, giró su rostro para contestarle pícaramente:

—Mamá necesita tiempo con papá, hace mucho no se ven.

—Tú tampoco has visto a tu padre.

Cabellos oscuros se agitaron con el viento, creando una extraña atmósfera de melancolía, mas la sonrisa genuina de Sarada borraron de inmediato cualquier abismo de tristeza.

—Pero necesitan hacer cosas… ya sabes, cosas de adultos. Besarse, eso.

El rostro pálido de la muchacha se pintó de un suave rosa mientras se negaba a mirarlo a los ojos tal como él hacía. A Mitsuki por su parte no le agradaba mucho la idea de ver a su maestra compartiendo saliva con su marido, así como la idea se le hacía muy difícil de imaginar. El señor Uchiha no se prestaba para esas cosas, no con esa imagen de hombre implacable.

—¿Y cómo sabes que no lo hacen mientras duermes?

—Porque lo sé —respondió con simpleza, mientras intentaba esconder su rostro con su largo flequillo.

—¿Usas tu Sharingan? —insistió Mitsuki.

—No funciona, no es como el Byakugan —respondió Sarada colérica.

—¿Cómo sabes? ¿Lo has intentado?

Las orejas de Sarada se tornaron rojas y el color recorrió todo su rostro convirtiéndolo en un tomate de esos que tanto odiaba; apretó con fuerza los puños al igual que sus labios, intentando contener la ira mezclada con una gran dosis de vergüenza que se formaba en su cuerpo.

—¿Por qué tienes que volver todo tan incómodo? —preguntó casi gritando, completamente expuesta— ¡Ven, es por aquí!

Por el gesto nervioso de su compañera, Mitsuki sospechó que ese no era el camino correcto y que Sarada solo intentaba ganar tiempo como lo había estado haciendo durante todo el trayecto; aun así, decidió seguirla y continuar con su juego.

 **…**

* * *

Tras ver la puerta cerrarse, Sakura aprovechó la ausencia de los dos niños para palmearse las mejillas sonrojadas e interrogar a su esposo quien inesperadamente había tomado la decisión de quedarse en casa. Se asomó por la sala donde Sasuke descansaba acostado sobre el mueble viendo la televisión: en la pantalla, un pingüino saltaba sobre rocas, tropezando en el intento.

Sakura se acercó y recargó su peso sobre sus codos apoyados contra el sofá, al lado izquierdo de la cabeza de Sasuke.

—¿Ahora sí me vas a decir por qué decidiste quedarte? —preguntó mientras tomaba entre sus dedos el flequillo de su esposo.

Sasuke, quien realmente no prestaba atención a la televisión sino a los pasos que había dado su esposa hasta llegar a él, apagó la televisión.

—¿Algún problema con querer pasar más tiempo con mi familia?

Sakura ladeó su rostro de lado a lado, luego tomó el mentón de su marido y lo tiró delicadamente hacia atrás, para poder observar directamente sus ojos desde arriba.

—No encontrarás nada malo sobre Mitsuki —le susurró, nariz contra nariz.

Sasuke entrecerró los ojos y frunció el ceño. De acuerdo, Sakura no había caído en su media mentira, pero eso no lo iba a detener a desenmascarar a ese niño. Simplemente no confiaba en nada que tuviera que ver con Orochimaru. Su ex maestro podría ser demasiado peligroso e incluso consideraba muy probable que usara a su propio ' _hijo_ ' para sus planes.

La mujer rodeó el mueble hasta llegar a su lado y se dejó caer sobre el sofá, acomodando el único brazo masculino sobre sus hombros.

—Así que olvidaste comprar arroz —dijo Sasuke en un intento por cambiar la conversación.

Sakura se encogió contra su cuerpo, ligeramente avergonzada.

—Sí, quería preparar unos _onigiris_ rellenos de atúnpara ti.

La cabeza -y el estómago- de Sasuke evocaron el olor y sabor de su plato favorito, generándole una sonrisa en el rostro. Felizmente el arroz ya estaba en camino.

—Qué extraño que Sarada y el otro se hayan ido a comprar y nos hayan dejado solos.

Eran pocas y contadas las ocasiones en que a Sasuke le gustaba tomarle el pelo a su esposa, esta era una de ellas.

Sakura estuvo a punto de reprender a su esposo por insistir en no llamar a su discípulo por su nombre, pero reparó en un detalle que la hizo rabiar y sonreír al mismo tiempo.

—¿Estás insinuando que olvidé el arroz a propósito y todo esto es una trampa que yo orquesté junto a nuestra hija para tener un momento a solas? —acusó Sakura con un dedo punzando el pecho de su marido—. Eres un engreído. No todo gira en torno a ti.

Sasuke sonrió presumidamente. Por el momento no le diría a Sakura la verdad de su inusitada estancia en casa hasta que encontrara algo que incriminara al pequeño experimento de Orochimaru. Solo se limitaría a actuar como lo haría en un día normal en casa, evitando preguntas y respondiendo medias verdades, tampoco quería mentirle y que ello acabara en una discusión. Si acostumbraba a pasar poco tiempo en su casa, lo último que quería hacer era discutir con su esposa.

* * *

 **(…)**

* * *

El segundo pasatiempo favorito de Mitsuki, luego de pasar tiempo con su maestra, era pasar el día con Boruto, y dado que no era muy bienvenido en la casa de los Uchiha, se encontraba precisamente acostado en el húmedo pasto junto a su mejor amigo, viendo las nubes flotar en el infinito cielo.

La brisa sopló cerca de su rostro, despejando sus dudas. No sabía si sus sentimientos eran correctos porque en realidad tenía problemas con todo lo referente a su identidad, pero necesitaba mucho contarlo, sacarlo de su cabeza.

—Creo que me gusta mi maestra.

Sintió la mirada azulina de su amigo sobre él por unos segundos; sabía que para Boruto sería extraño escuchar eso, pero para ello era su mejor amigo, ¿verdad?

—¿Estás hablando de tía Sakura? —preguntó el blondo con una sonrisa divertida en el rostro, la cual desapareció al segundo tras notar solo seriedad en el rostro de Mitsuki— No puedes decir esas cosas tan a la ligera. Además, no te puede gustar tía Sakura.

Verdaderamente interesado, esta vez fue Mitsuki quien clavó su mirada ámbar sobre él.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque es una señora.

Y ya, Boruto no dijo más, como si se tratara de una verdad única y absoluta.

Las nubes se trasladaban lentamente hacia la izquierda, vaporosas y deformes. Una de ellas tenía forma de oruga, la cual le recordó inmediatamente a la linda y cortés Katsuyu, lo que irremediablemente llevó a evocar la imagen de su dulce maestra.

Sakura sonriéndole mientras tendía la ropa en el patio de su casa.

—Pues es una señora muy bella —soltó hacia el aire, hacia la nube.

Boruto se levantó como si tuviera un resorte incorporado en la espalda, expulsando humo de sus orejas. Colérico, el rubio arrancó los pastos con sus manos, incapaz de entender a su mejor amigo.

—¿No entiendes que es mayor y que encima está casada? ¡Además es esposa de mi maestro! No puedo dejarte decir tanta estupidez junta, debo defender la honra de mi tutor y tu cordura. ¿No será que la ves como figura maternal? Vivir tanto tiempo solo… tal vez te esté afectando.

Mitsuki había barajado esa idea con anterioridad, pero la había desechado porque uno, ya tenía a Orochimaru como padre y madre y segundo, porque cuando veía a su maestra su corazón aceleraba su ritmo y ese era uno de los tantos síntomas que había leído en un libro acerca del amor. Pocas cosas y personas despertaban tantas sensaciones en él y Mitsuki, quien recién empezaba a conocerse, estaba verdaderamente agradecido con Sakura por hacerlo sentir más humano.

—Yo ya tengo madre, Boruto —aclaró Mitsuki— Creo que llegaste a conocer a Orochimaru.

El bronceado del rubio palideció de pronto, dando lugar a arqueadas y muecas de aversión.

—¿Por qué tienes que volver todo tan incómodo?

Mitsuki se encogió de hombros; era la segunda vez que le decían eso en el día.

* * *

 **(…)**

* * *

La paciencia no era una de sus mayores virtudes, incluso la carencia de ella lo consideraba uno de sus más grandes defectos, pero cuando las personas no se esforzaban en lo más mínimo teniendo el talento para hacerlo, ello simplemente lograba sacarlo de sus casillas.

El quinto kunai que lanzó Boruto ni siquiera se acercó al punto objetivo.

—No te estás concentrando, Boruto —dictaminó mientras le daba la espalda a su discípulo—. No me hagas perder el tiempo.

Boruto se espantó al escuchar las pisadas de su maestro. Para el rubio resultaba muy difícil entrenar con su maestro dado el poco tiempo que permanecía en la aldea y el cual debía de administrar entre su familia, el ocio y él.

No podía dejarlo marchar así tan fácil y menos por su irresponsabilidad.

—Disculpe, shishou, no fue mi intención, es solo que… tuve problemas con Mitsuki, ya sabe, a veces se porta un tanto extraño.

Los pies de Sasuke se detuvieron ante la mención del niño que tanto problema le estaba causando.

—¿El hijo de Orochimaru? —Boruto asintió—. Ese chico no me da buena espina.

Sasuke, quien pensó en encontrar un aliado a Boruto, soltó aquel corto -pero malintencionado- comentario para lograr que el Uzumaki soltara un poco la lengua.

—¿Por qué lo dice? —cuestionó Boruto, quien dejó a un lado los kunais para acercarse a su maestro.

—No me agrada que esté tanto tiempo en mi casa —contestó Sasuke con fingida indiferencia.

La carcajada que recibió a cambio no se la esperó; otra similitud con su idiota padre.

Sasuke no podía creer que todo el mundo se burlara de su preocupación. ¡Era Orochimaru! Ninja exiliado, asesino del Tercer Hokage y culpable de muchos otros delitos como lo eran los experimentos ilegales. De acuerdo, él tenía un pasado similar pero había cambiado; de su maestro no podía decir lo mismo. ¡Había creado un niño! El perfecto disfraz para ocultar sus intenciones. Diablos, tenía tantas ganas de zarandear a Boruto como quiso hacerlo con Sakura cuando esta le contó que tenía a Mitsuki de discípulo.

Parecía ser el único alarmado. ¿Dónde estaba Naruto cuando permitió que Mitsuki entrara a la aldea a estudiar?

—¿Acaso está celoso? —preguntó burlonamente el pequeño rubio.

Sasuke entrecerró los ojos, hastiado de tener que seguir una conversación que no daría frutos.

—No creo que Sarada tenga tan malos gustos.

Y era cierto, Sarada era Uchiha y por lo poco que la conocía, compartían muchos rasgos como la aversión por el sexo opuesto.

Boruto volvió a reír, esta vez, de forma más escandalosa. Sasuke sopesó la idea de encargarle un entrenamiento duro al mocoso, total, era su maestro y si Sakura usaba al experimento de Orochimaru como ayudante de cocina, él podía esclavizar al Uzumaki.

—¿Qué te parece tan gracioso?

—Nada —contestó entre risas.

El infierno tomó lugar en su cabeza cuando ató los hilos que había soltado el hijo de su mejor amigo. Imaginó con horror a su hija y al albino juntos, tomados de la mano, incluso barajó la posibilidad de que se encontraran en las noches en su propia casa cuando él y Sakura dormían. Sarada no podía hacerle eso. Sasuke sintió que su pecho empezaba a subir y bajar con fiereza, debía hacer algo para sacar esa sensación de su interior. Pensó también en Sakura, quien no le había contado nada del asunto. Su esposa siempre tuvo ese complejo de celestina frustrada desde niña.

—¿Sarada está involucrada con Mitsuki? —preguntó, modulando su voz para hablar con el mismo tono de voz insensible de siempre.

Al escuchar la extraña voz de su maestro, Boruto intentó recuperar la compostura para aclarar sus dudas.

—No es nada sobre Sarada, lo juro. Yo… no puedo decirle —dijo y añadió en voz baja—: Si no me mata.

Sasuke giró por completo y lo amenazó con la mirada.

—Boruto…

El muchacho se encogió en su sitio, siendo víctima de los ojos implacables de su maestro.

—Tiene que ver con tía Sakura —soltó cerrando los ojos y puños.

Sasuke separó sus labios de la sorpresa. Inconscientemente avanzó hacia su discípulo, intimidándolo aún más sin querer.

—¿Quiere hacerle daño? —preguntó Sasuke, alerta.

—¡No! —gritó Boruto atropellando sus palabras. No dudaba que si no aclaraba de una vez ese asunto, Mitsuki terminaría en graves problemas—. Todo lo contrario —finalizó con una sonrisa cómplice.

Sasuke frunció el ceño esta vez, dejando que las emociones al fin se reflejaran en su rostro de piedra.

—¿Qué estás diciendo? —siseó Sasuke, impaciente por darle punto final a esa absurda conversación— Explícate.

Vio a Boruto mover la boca y gesticular un tanto nervioso. Fue como si las palabras del Uzumaki flotaran en medio de ambos, en cámara lenta, como si de pronto el blondo hubiera perdido la voz. Debía ser una mala broma, organizada por Naruto, seguramente, para verle la cara; pero cuando lo acusó de ello, el rubio lo negó por completo, reafirmándose en su verdad:

Mitsuki estaba enamorado de su esposa y no de su hija.

:_:

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

 **N/A:** Hola! Gracias por seguir leyendo la historia, amo sus comentarios jaja algunos ya les está gustando esta bizarra pareja uwu eso me alegra.

Solo quedan 2 capítulos (o 3), sí les dije que la historia era corta, ¿no? Jé. En realidad iba a ser un one-shot.

 **Me creé una página** , el link está en mi perfil pero sino la buscan como **Lulufma** , para actualizaciones y mejor interacción porque mi cuenta feik de fb puede desaparecer (recibo amenazas de Mark Zucaritas). Denle like ;(

Por cierto, gracias a Me Late el Lemon, Mishi y a ese último review anónimo que me despabiló :D

Saludos :B


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece, es creación de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

" _ **Dormir sobre nubes rosas"**_

* * *

.

No es que considerara a su esposa una mujer poco atractiva, muy por el contrario, ella contaba con precedentes de tener admiradores (al igual que él), pero tener como fan enamorado a un púber era irse al extremo.

Sasuke sopesó esta realidad planteada por Boruto, evocando en su cabeza los recuerdos que guardaba de la corta convivencia que había tenido con Mitsuki en su casa. Personalmente, siempre había creído que esa actitud tan servicial y cortés para con Sakura había sido parte de su falsa personalidad, claro, en un escenario inventado por él donde Mitsuki no era más que una herramienta de Orochimaru para acercarse a su hija y por lo tanto, obtener el Sharingan. Jamás se le hubiese ocurrido que el niño se había enamorado de su esposa, ni en un millón de años y dimensiones, y aún ahora que sabía la verdad, no podía creerlo al cien por ciento. Tampoco es que desmereciera las virtudes de Sakura, en realidad consideraba muy fácil enamorarse de ella (él había sido la mayor prueba de ello), era bella, inteligente, exitosa, buena conversadora y cuando no estaba de mal humor podía llegar a ser muy carismática y noble.

Dejando las superficialidades de lado, tenía muchas preguntas en la cabeza que le impedían concentrarse en tareas tan simples como picar zanahorias: ¿cómo debía abordar este tema? ¿Debía romper el corazón sintético de Mitsuki en miles de pedacitos o sería mejor contárselo a Sakura para que ella se encargara? ¿Debía de contárselo, en primer lugar?

La respuesta apareció en la sala de su casa cuando el reloj marcó las ocho de la noche.

—Sasuke-kun, me preocupa verte tan desocupado.

Sakura se inclinó de puntillas para darle un beso en la mejilla y sin esperar respuesta, se marchó rumbo al dormitorio para cambiarse.

Él dejó la zanahoria a medio picar y la siguió.

—Sakura, tenemos que hablar —dijo recargado contra el marco de la puerta—. Es sobre Mitsuki.

Ella respondió con un suspiro, dejando su bolso sobre el brazo del sofá.

—¿Otra loca teoría? —respondió burlonamente.

Sasuke, quien nunca se había caracterizado por darle demasiadas vueltas a un asunto, decidió acabar por fin con el problema que estaba dándole vueltas en la cabeza desde la mañana.

—Está enamorado de ti, Sakura.

Los grandes ojos de la mujer se abrieron ligeramente un poco más y su pícara sonrisa se esfumó tras recibir la noticia. No respondió nada al instante como acostumbraba a hacer y eso a Sasuke le hizo pensar que tal vez ella ya sospechaba de ello. Los segundos pasaron y Sasuke se preguntó si debía cortar el silencio contándole todo lo que sabía (que realmente no era mucho) o si primero debía dejar que ella procesara lo que acababa de decirle.

—Esto es definitivamente lo peor que has inventado —cortó el silencio la fémina.

Las cejas de Sasuke se fruncieron ante su respuesta, no molesto, mas bien incómodo por tener que lidiar con un problema como ese. Él era un hombre que enfrentaba batallas, no dramas juveniles; aunque ciertamente al casarse con Sakura tuvo que aceptar la cláusula implícita de que la novia venía con muchos melodramas incluidos.

Esta vez fue Sasuke quien soltó el suspiro.

—No estoy bromeando —contestó con total seriedad.

Sakura estudió con detenimiento el rostro de su marido, sorprendiéndose en el proceso al no encontrar indicios de mentira. Rio por dentro; él era increíble, ni siquiera se había puesto así cuando encontró en su gaveta las cartas de amor que algunos pacientes le entregaban.

Ella se acercó lentamente hacia él, tomando el cuello de su camisa y jugando con él, doblándolo y desdoblándolo.

—No me están gustando tus celos, cariño.

Sasuke la apartó, inquieto de que Sakura no le dedique la seriedad del caso y pasando por alto el inmenso esfuerzo que él estaba ejerciendo en hablar de temas fuera de su ámbito.

—No son celos, maldita sea. —Sakura frunció el ceño no por el desplante, sino por la lisura—. Boruto me dijo eso, ¿no es él el mejor amigo de Mitsuki?

Instintivamente, Sakura retrocedió un paso, consciente de los argumentos que Sasuke había usado para darle peso a su acusación.

A ella entonces no le quedó de otra que creerle a su marido. A Sakura simplemente no le cabía en la cabeza cómo ni desde cuándo su discípulo había empezado a despertar tan fuertes sentimientos por ella. Mitsuki siempre le había parecido un chico un poco raro, caballeroso y muy bien educado, un poco por demás maduro para su edad (incluso más que Sarada) y nada más. Jamás captó unas segundas intenciones en su modo de actuar, siempre que estudiaba lo hacía con dedicación y concentración, y cuando le ayudaba a realizar los quehaceres del hogar, incluso se había atrevido a pensar que aparte de hacerlo por mera cortesía, lo hacía porque la veía como una figura maternal. Aunque ahora que lo veía desde esa perspectiva, Mitsuki realmente la observaba mucho, incluso en situaciones en las que no estaba obligado a hacerlo y ella se lo había atribuido a la curiosidad innata que vibraba en su cuerpo (ya contaba con una crisis existencial en su corta vida). Aunque no solo habían sido miradas, también fueron flores, cumplidos y excusas que él daba para quedarse en su casa.

Sakura colocó una mano en su mejilla, al fin, abriendo los ojos. Tal vez Mitsuki sí había manifestado señales y ella, boba, no le había puesto la atención suficiente.

—¿Es en serio? —preguntó una vez más, recibiendo una venia por parte del interrogado—. Oh Dios, realmente no vi venir eso.

Sin saber exactamente qué más agregar, Sakura volvió a tomar su bolso y se encaminó hacia la escalera que conducía a su dormitorio.

—Yo menos. —Escuchó a Sasuke comentar—. Jamás imaginé que Orochimaru lograra crear un humano sintético capaz de tener sentimientos.

El comentario agrio de Sasuke le zumbó fuerte en el oído. Sasuke había sido crítico con su discípulo por desconfianza a su maestro, pero a veces él era tan…

—A veces eres tan cruel —dijo ella con un tono de decepción en la voz, reflejando su ira en el pomo de la escalera el cual se rajó un poco.

Sasuke exhaló, molesto. Eso es lo que se ganaba por meterse en líos amorosos de adolescentes.

* * *

 **(…)**

* * *

La oportunidad para hablar con su discípulo sobre su prematuro enamoramiento no se hizo esperar y llegó una tarde de setiembre cuando Mitsuki la visitó apenas unos días pasado el rumor.

El pálido jovenzuelo observaba las fotografías de la familia Uchiha que posaban sobre unos de los estantes. Mitsuki se percató de una en particular que hizo que su corazón acelerara el ritmo, la del antiguo Equipo Siete. Una niña de largo cabello rosa sonreía ante la cámara. Era la misma sonrisa que la de su maestra, perfectamente contagiosa ya que no tardó en formársele la misma expresión en su rostro. Ella no había cambiado mucho, incluso vestía un blusa similar al vestido rojo con que la coqueta niña posaba ante el fotógrafo.

Sakura lo sorprendió cuando sostenía embelesado, uno de sus tesoros más grandes.

La ninja médico fue muy evidente al tratar de disimular que lo había estado buscando, él lo sabía, así que intentó también simular que no se había dado cuenta y dejó con lentitud, la foto sobre el estante.

—Mitsuki-kun —tarareó su nombre—, tú… ¿estás interesado en alguna chica?

Mitsuki, ya advertido sobre lo que desencadenaría esa simple pregunta, decidió hacerse el desentendido para retrasar un poco más su muerte.

—¿A qué se refiere?

Sakura se removió incómoda en su lugar, frotando sus manos y desviando la mirada por todos los lados de la sala.

—Si te gusta alguien… —volvió a tararear—, estaba pensando que estabas en edad de enamorarte…

Él soltó un suspiro, fijó su mirada hacia el suelo y sopesó realmente las consecuencias de una prematura confesión. Si él no se lo decía, ambos seguirían igual de incómodos porque era un hecho que Sakura ya lo sabía, pero si él caía, entonces también lo haría su esposo.

—Sasuke-san le dijo que yo estaba enamorado de usted —acusó la indiscreción.

El genin con menos de un año de graduado había tomado por sorpresa a la experimentada jonin.

—¡No! —negó ella, haciendo aspavientos con los brazos— ¿Cómo crees…?

El muchacho suspiró y la encaró con el rostro completamente sereno a diferencia de su maestra.

—Boruto me dijo que le había contado a su shishou. No fue difícil adivinar que usted ya lo sabía.

El semblante de la colorida mujer se ensombreció, entendiendo que una situación tal vez cómica para ella y su esposo, era en realidad un escenario serio para su estudiante. Sakura carraspeó para aclarar su voz y lo miró de la misma forma que él lo estaba haciendo.

—Uh, ¿entonces… es cierto? —preguntó, cruzando los dedos porque todo ello fuera una especie de broma. Mitsuki asintió con la cabeza y a pesar de la serenidad de su rostro, Sakura supo que estaba nervioso por la casi imperceptible ansiedad reflejada en el brillo de sus ojos ámbar—. Mitsuki-kun… soy una mujer muy mayor para ti, incluso estoy casada. Realmente lamento esto, yo no…

Mitsuki esquivó su mirada y ante ese gesto, Sakura sintió que la rechazada había sido ella.

¿Cómo podía describir la sensación de haber sido rechazado por su misma musa? Lo más cercano sería como un seco y certero golpe en el pecho, de esos que te dejaban sin aire.

—No tiene que lamentar nada, no fue su culpa.

La mujer sonrió ante su cortés comentario; así era su estudiante, siempre sereno y caballeroso.

—Lo que quiero decir es que esto que sientes, no creo que sea amor, ¿sabes? Tal vez solo sea admiración.

La frente de Mitsuki se arrugó y el albino volvió a encararla, sintiéndose un poco humillado e insultado ante lo que había dicho su maestra.

—Es amor —concluyó sin ningún rastro de duda en su voz—. Por favor, si no soy correspondido, no diga que no es amor porque usted no es yo y por lo tanto no sabe lo que siento.

Mitsuki se cerró en su idea, harto de escuchar lo mismo que insinuó Boruto sobre sus sentimientos. Él no iba a ser el primer hombre rechazado en el mundo, según leyó estaba bien enamorarse, todo conforma parte de la experiencia del ser humano y lo forma como persona. Él quería que su maestra formara parte de esa bonita historia, como su primer amor.

Así quería tenerla en sus recuerdos.

—Tienes razón —dijo ella—, fue una burrada mía.

Él sonrió genuinamente; por eso la amaba, ella sabía reconocer sus errores y a la vez era empática. La había visto rechazar antes las invitaciones de hombres y a pesar de su gran fuerza, jamás los había golpeado o insultado, al contrario, ella solía aceptar las cartas de amor aclarando que lo hacía por respeto a sus sentimientos pero recalcando que era una mujer felizmente casada.

Mitsuki tomó el cuadro que había estado mirando y lo acercó a su rosto para observar cada detalle de la foto.

—Ayer estaba pensando… —cortó él, incómodo por el largo silencio—, si yo hubiera sido contemporáneo con usted, ¿me habría aceptado?

Sakura paseó su mirada por la habitación, pensando muy bien en su respuesta, la cual debía ser agradecida pero no lo suficiente como para alimentar sus esperanzas.

Recuerda que cuando era niña, rechazar muchachos le resultaba muy fácil porque pasaba por encima de ellos, sin pensar en sus sentimientos. Le tomó tiempo comprender que si alguien estaba enamorado de ella, lo mínimo que podía hacer era sentirse agradecida de despertar en alguien sentimientos tan bonitos.

Ahora mucho más madura, procuraba ser cuidadosa con las palabras.

—Bueno —empezó—, desde que tengo memoria he estado enamorada de mi esposo, pero apuesto que hubieras sido un chico muy popular entre las chicas al igual que él.

La sonrisa con la que Sakura terminó su comentario se esfumó apenas notó que el intento de consuelo que había querido brindarle no había surgido efecto.

Los hombros de Mitsuki se encorvaron y sus ojos, naturalmente brillantes, se opacaron.

—Entiendo…

—Mitsuki-kun… —susurró el nombre de su pupilo al no obtener más respuesta, mas no lo siguió; él necesitaba su espacio.

El muchacho se marchó tras no conseguir la respuesta que hubiera querido escuchar, con la foto de la mujer que amaba cuando ella tenía doce años.

* * *

 **(…)**

* * *

Trepado sobre un árbol, Mitsuki pensó acerca del remolino de emociones que había afrontado en tan solo unos minutos: ansiedad, terror, tristeza, nostalgia, molestia.

Ser rechazado era algo esperado, diablos, jamás se le pasó por la cabeza que su maestra dejaría a su esposo para quedarse con él, pero imaginarlo sí que era bonito. Tenerla para él solo, ella leyéndole acerca de plantas medicinales acuíferas mientras él la escuchaba acostado sobre su regazo, una mano en el libro y otra revolviendo su níveo cabello.

Las fantasías estaban bien para él, nadie podía juzgarlo por eso y aún ahora que era un niño con la palabra _'rechazado'_ en la frente dejaría de soñar con ese maravilloso futuro.

Mitsuki pensó en ella, en lo linda que había sido incluso tras rechazarlo y en lo (paradójicamente) bien que se había sentido al sacar ese nudo del pecho. Ella había sentido su dolor y había cuidado sus palabras, aún cuando lo había herido en el proceso.

De su ojo derecho germinó una gota de agua, la cual cayó sobre la luna que protegía la foto del Equipo Siete. Esa era una lágrima, la reconocía muy bien porque antes ya había llorado; pero esta no se debía al rechazo, sino al alejamiento que muy seguramente su maestra le impondría para no confundirlo más.

Tan perdido estaba en sus pensamientos que no advirtió el oscuro chakra que se estaba acercando hasta que se posó al lado suyo. Era su rival, el esposo de la mujer que quería.

Disimuladamente llevó una mano a su ojo y limpió otra lágrima que amenazaba con caer.

—¿Me va a golpear? —preguntó directamente.

—No —contestó él con simpleza.

El hombre, quien no había dicho más que un monosílabo, lejos de marcharse, se sentó sobre el tronco a su lado. Mtsuki pensó que lo que seguiría sería un sermón de media hora, pero el hombre no dijo nada, solo se quedó allí, quieto y respirando.

—Supongo que ya lo sabe —inició él la conversación—, pero dígame, ¿usted también fue rechazado alguna vez en su vida?

—Nunca —respondió.

Mitsuki suspiró y cambió de postura debido al entumecimiento que empezaba a sentir en una de sus piernas.

—Entonces no entiende lo que siento.

Sasuke soltó un cansado suspiro. Y pensar que en ese momento debería estar luchando contra criminales de rango S.

—Estoy aquí porque Sakura está apenada por lo ocurrido —dijo, captando la atención del muchacho de inmediato— ¿Sabes qué hace un hombre cuando ama a una mujer? Se traga sus dramas —Mitsuki lo observó absorto de escucharlo hablar tanto y encima de un asunto que jamás pensó escucharlo hablar—. Si la quieres como dices, no la hagas sufrir y vuelve a ser su discípulo, ella te estima mucho.

Cuando terminó de hablar, pronto todo encajó en su lugar.

—Solo quiere congraciarse con ella —concluyó.

Sasuke, un hombre enteramente sincero, no dudó en afirmar lo que el niño acusaba. Él simplemente no podía estar tranquilo en casa teniendo a su mujer suspirando por todas las habitaciones, a sabiendas que él tenía parte de culpa por presionar esa confesión.

—Sí, pero también reconozco que te juzgué mal. No te hostigaré más, lo prometo.

Mitsuki lo miró atento, verdaderamente asombrado por sus humildes palabras. Él también lo había juzgado mal a pesar que nunca lo reflejó en su convivencia. Siempre pensó que él no merecía a Sakura, que el señor Uchiha era demasiado serio e insensible para una mujer tan cálida como lo era su maestra; pero al parecer las sorpresas no acababan por ese día.

—Gracias —aceptó sus disculpas—, pero creo que me tomaré un tiempo.

Una suave sonrisa se esbozó en el rostro de hombre. Otra sorpresa más en el día y esperaba, sea la última.

—El tiempo es el mejor remedio —concordó. El último hombre del clan Uchiha se levantó del tronco, dispuesto a llevar las buenas noticias a la madre de su hija—. Deberías fijarte en alguien más —aconsejó—, con las virtudes de Sakura pero que esté libre y sea de tu edad.

Mitsuki llevó su mano derecha a su boca, dubitativo. Después de ese extraño suceso no quería volver a enamorarse durante un buen tiempo, pero no pudo evitar evocar en su cabeza a una única persona que cumpliera con esas características.

—¿Sarada? —tanteó.

—No, ella tampoco —siseó Sasuke, irritado. Antes de marchar, el hombre clavó la mirada en las mangas largas de Mitsuki y señaló con un dedo—. Creo que eso es mío.

Por más que lo había intentado esconder desde su llegada, nada escapaba del ojo de halcón del único sobreviviente de la masacre Uchiha. Mitsuki le devolvió la foto con pesar.

Sasuke Uchiha tenía corazón.

:_:

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

 **N/A:** ¡Hola! Llegamos al penúltimo capítulo de esta corta historia sobre el primer amor.

Solo nos queda el epílogo que por cierto, ya lo tengo en mi cabeza.

Agradecimientos a reviews sin cuenta: _Me Late el Lemon_ (jaja siempre me rio cuando leo tu nick. Sí así es, como pudiste leer, le rompieron el corazón a Mitsuki aunque ya lo veía venir. Gracias por tus buenos deseos, la inspiración sí llegó), _son-aby6_ (ya viste la reacción de Sasuke, cuéntame qué te pareció, ¿o esperabas más drama? Sasuke está harto del drama jaja).

 **Visiten mi página de Facebook "Lulufma" para más información uwu**

Saludos, ¡nos vemos en el epílogo!


End file.
